Queen and Jack
by Ultracookieus
Summary: Because the Queen's chair and the Jack's chair relationship will remain forever a mystery.


**I LOVE RIMAHIKO! Enjoy the one shot!**

* * *

><p>It's so easy to say that everyone in the guardians was dating someone, <em>except<em> two, the jack's chair and the queen's chair; Nagihiko and Rima.

It had come across everyone's mind that it was rather puzzling that even the youngest; Ace chair, Yaya, had gotten a love life before the other two with the previous jack's chair, Kairi. The Joker was dating an older guy who everyone knew was the Idol, Utau's, brother, Ikuto, whilst the idol herself was seeing the previous, previous jack's chair, and the famous soccer captain; Kukai. The king's chair, Tadase, was testing waters with a girl nobody knows but Rima, still, the queen won't budge, not even to Amu.

So then, the girls in Seiyo had come into a descision, they had to ask Nagihiko.

_Was he gay?_

_Is he not seeing anyone?_

_Who did he like?_

If one girl was to ask this to Nagihiko, he would simply smile a charming smile and say "I used to like Amu"

And the girls were left with another question.

_Used to? Was that because he is gay after all?_

_Was that because he is seeing someone?_

_Was that because he likes someone new now?_

They were unsatisfied, so they go and ask Rima because the two had gone a tidbit closer than before, mostly because the two were stuck with each other during the times the rest of the guardians suggested a _group_ date. This also, apparently, meant: Rima-and-Nagihiko-has-no-dates-so-they-should-just-stay-at-the-back-during-the-whole-date.

But we all know Rima isn't one to answer questions that doesn't involve her, so she glares at the inquiring person until that person backs away, turns around, and runs away.

So now we turn to Rima. The girl who claims she grew two inches over the break when, really, she only grew an inch. She was really a mystery. There was a rumor before that said she was dating Kirishima, a basketball player from where Nagihiko was captain, but Rima simply shrug it off. She didn't say anything.

_Did she really have an ice for a heart?_

_Is she incapable of falling inlove?_

_Wait, can she feel any emotions at all?_

The girls would question this, and Rima's fan boys, would eventually get curious too. They wouldn't dare to go and ask Rima herself so they run to Nagihiko.

Nagihiko, then, would only smile at them and say "I'm getting there"

And everyone would be confused.

_He's getting where?_

_Does that mean he's close to finding out she's emotionless? Or incapable of falling inlove?_

#

And then they would all see the guardians together at a trip; at the school trip. They were all told to be buddy buddy and Rima tried so hard to get to Amu first, but when she stood at the spot where Amu was supposed to be, there was only a ghost of an outline of a certain cat-eared guy.

Rima tried to look for Tadase, but he was already beside the girl he was infatuated with, both awkwardly blushing and flustered. Yaya was already jumping up and down holding Kairi's hand, who was trying so hard to calm down but the embarrassment was in his eyes.

Kukai had invited Utau because apparently, the idol wanted a 3 days 2 nights trip off work. It was a curious thing how she managed to make her manager accept, but then again, a certain brown-haired, clumsy teacher was missing from the trip.

Rima could only shake her head at that. She decided to go solo, after denying all her fan boys and some few girls who 'truly' wanted to pair with her only because of Nagihiko. Rima was walking to their teacher to ask if she was allowed to not go 'buddy buddy' when a hand pulled her back, the back of her head hitting a hard chest.

"Sorry, I already asked Rima to buddy with me" Nagihiko said, smiling at the fangirls. Rima pulled her hand away from his hold and crossed her hand to her chest, one brow arched up questioningly and one feet tapping up and down, waiting for an explanation.

"Isn't that right, Rima?" Nagihiko smiled at her, and Rima tried so hard not to pull down the edges of his mouth to form a frown, Rima also tried to say 'no' but Nagihiko gave her that look that said 'Say yes or I'm telling Amu on you'

"Yes," Rima smiled her sweetest smile, one she knew Nagihiko hated "Yes, that's right, Nade-Fujisaki is correct"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me _Nagihiko_" Nagihiko said, smiling at her "Rima-_chan_"

"And how many times do you need me to remind you to stop adding ' -chan' in my name?" Rima smiled.

To the girls who were asking Nagihiko earlier to be his buddy was now staring at both of them, they both emitted a sparkly sparkly heart aura that made you think they were lovers.

#

And then the second day of the trip came, they were told to stick with their 'buddy' and take some time walking up the shrine in the mountain. It was about the 465th step when Rima finally slowed down. The people behind Rima and Nagihiko looked at her worriedly but they kept walking on anyway.

"Are you alright?" Nagihiko asked her, worriedly.

Rima looked at him to see not a speck of sweat on his face. Rima bit her lips, stopping from an insult about how even sweat is too low for someone as _perfect_ as him.

"Do I look alright _Nadeshiko_?" Rima said, pushing a strand of curly golden hair away from her face.

Nagihiko smiled at her, that one Nadeshiko smile that reminded her of Temari "I don't think so, Rima-_chan_, I know, why don't I help you?"

Nagihiko carried Rima bridal style, not giving Rima any room for complains because Rima, then, would be screaming as loud as her small mouth can. Nagihiko, lifting her, is a horror.

He was taller, it meant the space between her body and the floor was bigger. That meant that if she fell, her fall would her harder. To prevent it from happening, she hugged Nagihiko tightly, tugging some of his hair to stop him.

Nagihiko's head hurt.

To the people behind them, they looked lovey-dovey.

#

And then on the third and last day, the fan girls and the fan boys saw THE Mashiro Rima and THE Fujisaki Nagihiko, _lock lips_.

It was a peculiar event. It was raining hard and both were running to the bus because it was time to leave, when Rima slapped Nagihiko on his arms for teasing her and Nagihiko messed her hair, then Rima shoved him. Apparently, because Rima _was_ and is the smaller one, Rima ended up dropping her umbrella and Nagihiko dropped his in surprise.

Things did not turn out nicely and both fell down, on Nagihiko's part, because Rima tugged on his hair. Rima ended up sitting, a hand to support her, and Nagihiko's knees were on the floor, hurting, both his arms beside Rima and he was hovering on her lap.

The large umbrella blocked their faces and only the tip of their head was seen.

You can't actually blame anyone if they thought they actually locked lips, because, no, they did not. True Nagihiko was so very tempted, especially when HE himself knew he had feelings for the petite queen, the fact his face was close to hers, enough to feel her breath on his face, didn't help much.

Rather, Nagihiko's eyes kept glancing at her lips, because they were partly open, breathing hard from the fall and that her hair had fallen straight, her face looked angelic.

Rima, on the other hand, suffered from her palpitating heart. It was beating so fast she didn't know what to do and she wanted to just push Nagihiko away.

She can't, though.

She saw it in his eyes; she didn't have it in her to push him away because his eyes practically shouted his feelings. No, Rima can't understand the feelings in his eyes, but still, she can't just push him away like any other day.

She ended up avoiding his eyes and looked away "It's raining Nagihiko,"

That was enough to bring Nagihiko back to reality, he cleared his throat and stood up. He first help her up, and then picked up the fallen umbrella's. He handed Rima's hers and he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ears. Rima could only look at the floor and turn red.

Nagihiko smiled and Rima looked up, glaring at him "It's your fault if I get sick"

"I'll take care of you then" Nagihiko said.

#

Everyone is confused. The Queen's chair and the Jack's chair will forever be a mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>Cookie: Yes, a Rimahiko. I'm bored. I needed to type. I have a massive Writer's block. Don't blame me. <strong>**REVIEW**** please :D**


End file.
